Nothing Is Lost
by Specks52
Summary: SEQUEL to Nothing to Lose. A dying family member brings drama back to Quinn and Rachel's lives as they go back to Lima OH to deal with it. Will they be able to deal or will it tear them apart? Faberry, Santitny and Klaine established. Language and Lemons
1. Prologue

**Hey Hey Hey this is what you were all waiting for. THE SEQUEL that's right I said the sequel for Nothing to Lose. I'm excited to get this story going. Any mistakes made are all mine I'm working on many things at once so bare with me. **

**Here it is and thank you River for the name :)**

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE i will probably forget this throughout the story but here you go nonetheless.**

**Enjoy!**

Nothing Is Lost Prologue

"Quinn, I'm home."

"I can hear that!" the blond replied as she walked up to her fiancé. She gave a kiss and asked "How was shopping with Brittany and Blaine?"

"It was great I think you'll be happy to know I have the perfect wedding dress."

Rachel asked Brittany to be her Maid of Honor and the girls went shopping for a dress along with other things. It's been 5 years since the girls finished high school and moved to New York and they couldn't be happier.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's waist and pulled her in. "I'm glad you did, Kurt is driving me crazy about mine and he and Santana won't give me a moment's rest. It's fucking annoying."

"Are we still meeting them for dinner tonight?" The brunette asked

"Yeah we are, we also have to meet the wedding planner and his handsome boy toy."

"You're lucky Blaine is gay or I may have to get a little jealous." Rachel said running her hand through Quinn's hair and kissing her deeply."

"Any major autographs today babe?" Quinn asked

"Well you know how it is, someone always wants a pic with me or an autograph and all the love letters, it's a wonder you're still with me Quinn Fabray."

"I'd be with you regardless Berry." She kissed her lover deeply

Both girls' Blackberry's pinned signaling a group message.

**Santitny – Q, stop sucking face with that hot piece of ass you're about to marry and LET US IN.**

**Kurt + Hummel = Kum – God Santana always so RAW**

**Brittana – Be nice Santana. Hey Kurt are we seeing you tonight?**

**QuinnBee – I should leave you guys outside.**

**Frannie – She wouldn't do that to you guys. **

**Santitny – Just let us in Berry. Wait when you get married who's taking who's name?**

**Kurt + Hummel = Kum – Wait! Don't answer that either of you wait until we get there.**

**Mr. Architect – Yeah I wanna know too so wait!**

**Frannie – Fine we'll wait.**

"What took you so long?" Santana said as she walked through the door

"We were messaging you four." Rachel replied.

"Whatever, whats up Berry, Q?"

"Hey you two." Quinn replied

As the four women walked to the couch waiting for Kurt and Blaine to cross the bridge they decided to sit down and talk.

"So Berry how does it feel being up for another award?" Santana asked.

"It's pretty good. I'm thinking about taking some time off."

"Really? Brittany asked

"Yep, I really need a break and Quinn and I need a break from the spot light. I can't wait for our honeymoon." She said kissing Quinn.

"I don't wanna see that." Santana said

"You would think we shared an apartment for 3 years and we've seen you two have sex against our will of course but me kissing my woman is a problem for you." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Your woman?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow

"I-I'm sorry babe, y-you know what I-I meant."

"Calm down Rach, I know exactly what you meant and I love being your woman. I'll be anything you want me to be." Quinn said kissing Rachel's neck.

"Guys, Kurt just messaged me they are almost there let's go. I'm driving." Brittany said jumping off the couch.

"Shotgun." Rachel added

Both Quinn and Santana groaned

"We should be used to this by now." Quinn whispered to her bestfriend

"We really should, It's a pity how whipped we are."

"Hey I'm not complaining. It got you two to do some crazy shit for us over the years -" Rachel started

"- and you two wouldn't have it any other way." Brittany finished.

Quinn locked the door and they walked to Santana's car. Rachel's phone ran as she looked at it. She saw it was an unknown number and she normally never answered them so she ignored this one.

They entered the car and Brittany started it up her phone rang again. She hit the ignore button once more.

"Is something wrong babe?" Quinn asked leaning forward

"Someone keeps calling me and I don't know who it is."

Just as Rachel replied her phone rang again.

"Answer it." Santana said ready to snatch the phone from the brunette's hand if need be.

_Hello_

_This is she_

_Yes he is_

_Oh my God_

_Yes yes of course_

_Do whatever you have to please_

_I'll be there as soon as I can but please don't let him die._

The other women in the car got looked at her as her face paled and she hung up the phone.

_DIE? _They all thought.

"Rachel, what is it?" Quinn asked alarmed Rachel said nothing

"Berry talk to us." Santana pleaded.

"Should I pull over?" Brittany asked indicating to the pull over onto the side of the road.

"No, don't Brit. Take me to the airport."

"What? Why? What's going on baby?"

"My father's dying."

**i know you hate the cliff hanger and i'm sorry for hitting you with it but how else to start this story but with my cliff hanger. so READ AND REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

**the chapters will be longer than this and there will be alot of angst but it'll be awesome. I cant wait to write it.**

**also i must warn you all school is soon starting back and I'll be hard at work so please bare with me as I go through the story I'll try to update all my stories at least every two weeks.**

**Specks**


	2. Chapter 1

_**hey hey heyyyyyyyy aight lovelies here's the next chapter believe me when i tell you i'm pissed at my wifi but i hope you enjoy it to the fullest andddddddddd have you guys seen the new glee promo? isn;t Quinn hot as hell? i cant wait anyways i'm letting you all know that I have started school and updates will be slow but bare with me i beg you. i love the reviews and alerts you guys light up my blackberry with them and I love it keep it coming.**_

**the story will be full of drama and i hope you will bare with me this semester. **

**Disclaimer means they arent my characters but you dont know how much I wish they were **

**Enjoy!**

Nothing Is Lost Chapter 1

_**1 year after High School**_

"_Quinn!" Rachel yelled as she rushed into the apartment. Santana and Brittany were sitting on the couch relaxing when Rachel barreled in._

"_What the hell's wrong Berry?" Santana asked jumping out of her seat. Quinn ran from their bedroom and came to join the others._

"_Baby what is it?" she asked_

_Rachel clutched her phone in her hand and smiled widely._

"_I have some great news."_

"_What is it Rach?" Brittany asked._

"_Remember that audition I went on for that off Broadway show?"_

"_You mean RENT the Remix; yeah we remember that one why what's up?" Quinn said._

"_Well I got the part. I'm going to be playing Maureen." She yelled jumping up and down._

_Quinn held onto her waist and pulled her into her._

"_Oh my God baby that's amazing I'm so proud of you."_

"_Stop hogging her. Come here Berry." She pulled the shorter brunette into her and hugged tightly._

_She whispered into her ear. "I'm so fucking proud of you."_

"_My turn!" Brittany beamed interrupting the two girls._

"_We have to celebrate. Call up Kurt and Blaine and have them come over." Quinn said_

_Santana took out her texted Blaine earning an instant reply._

"_They'll be here in an hour. Wait what does this mean about school?" the Latina asked_

"_Well it means the show is running for summer so it won't interfere." Rachel explained._

_Quinn grabbed her hand and pulled her into their bedroom. She pushed her fiancé up against the bedroom door I'm so proud of you Rachel you are going to be amazing. This is only the beginning I can see so much greatness in your future."_

_Rachel kissed Quinn's neck and bit lightly. You're wrong about one thing Quinn. It's our future not just mine." _

_Quinn ran her hand down the side of Rachel's skirt pushing her hand under it. She lifted the girl up against their bedroom door and pulled her panties aside. She entered two fingers into and the brunette moaned out loudly._

"_Ohhhh Fuck baby harder. Quinn fuck me harder." Rachel all but screamed._

"_I Love you Rach." Quinn said as she pressed her hand against the girl's clit making her scream out in ecstasy._

"_No like seriously could they be any louder?" Santana asked._

"_They could but would that would let the neighbours know what they are doing."_

_The two girls looked at each other and blushed._

"_Sorry guys." They said in unison._

"_Yeah yeah whatever just get dressed the guys will be here soon." Brittany said. _

_The four girls left their apartment and headed downtown to the restaurant they met the boys at. Rachel shared her good news with them and they spent the entire night talking and having fun._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present day<strong>_

"Baby wake up, we're here." Quinn said as the plane landed.

Lima, Ohio the one place neither girl expected to end back up played host to the shining sun as the two girls grabbed their carryon luggage (ie. Their purses) and made their way departing from the plane.

As Quinn drove the rental car Rachel messaged Brittany and others to update them.

**Sad Berry:( – hey guys the plane just landed, we're on our way to the hospital.**

**Santitny:( - Glad you got there safe Rach, are you sure you don't want us there?**

**Kurt + Hummel = Kum:( - Yeah Rach we can be there in no time at all.**

**Sad Berry:( – No guys it's okay you really don't have to Q is here.**

**Brittana:( - We'll be there this weekend the latest Rach we have to be there I can't stay here and worry about you.**

**Mr. Architect:( - That's what I was going to say. Update us ASAP please and be careful.**

**Kurt + Hummel = Kum:( - Call us if you need anything**

**Sad Berry:( – I will, we're pulling in now so I'll talk later.**

The blonde parked the car and looked over to the woman.

"Are you ready babe or do you need a minute?"

"A minute would be great." Rachel said as she opened the door and stepped out.

"Shit." Quinn whispered and got out the car locking it.

"Rachel I thought you said you needed a minute."

"Yeah didnt we have a minute?" She asked not really paying attention. Quinn grabbed her hand and pulled her from walking through the doors of the hospital.

"Rach, hold on. Take a minute and catch yourself because right now you aren't acting right. Please breathe in and out and calm down. You aren't going to be any help to him if you don't pull yourself together somewhat."

Rachel started to cry and rested her neck into Quinn's neck.

"I don't know how to handle this." She whispered.

"Rach I'm here I'm never leaving your side we'll get through this but you need to be strong for him."

The brunette sniffled and wiped her tears.

"Let's go." She said grabbing Quinn's hand and walking through the hospital doors.

They were given directions to her father's hospital room and she all but sprinted outside. As the girls came to a stop they Rachel stood outside room 2552. She waited for Quinn to catch up and they entered the room.

Leroy lay in bed, monitors hooked up to his body and he slept. He looked like he barely breathed. His daughter walked up to his bedside and took his weak hand.

"Daddy?"

His dark features paled significantly with time. His eyes opened slightly and he looked over to his beautiful daughter.

"Rach-"

"No daddy don't try to talk."

"I'm s-so glad t-to s-see m-m-my g-g-g-irls. Hi Q-Q."

Quinn walked up to the bed.

"Don't try to talk Lee, we're here." Quinn replied. Over the years Leroy has tried to make up with Rachel and get to know and love Quinn. The girls sat there for hours with Leroy as a tall blonde guy walked into the room.

"Hey honey how are you feeling today? Oh my you have guest. Hello my name is Jerry you must be Rachel and Quinn." He said shaking the hands of both girls and walking up to Leroy. Both girls were aware of the relationship Leroy had with Jerry and they both liked the man but never met him.

"Hello Jerry it's nice to finally meet you however terrible the circumstances." Rachel said as he shook Quinn's hand.

"Has the doctor been in to see him yet?" he asked taking a seat at the bedside next to Quinn.

"He hasn't we haven't been able to find out what's wrong with daddy."

"B-babe I-I –I need t-to t-tell her." Leroy wheezed

Jerry took one of the sick man's hands into his and held on tightly.

"Baby, Let me tell them you are in no fix state to tell them and they need to know."

Before Leroy could protest Jerry kissed his hand and smiled at him.

"Rachel, your father was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer 2 years ago he made me promise never to tell you anything and he refused treatment. I tried to talk him out of it I wanted him to fight it but he just wouldn't try. He refused to let me say anything. The hospital called you because, well he collapsed on his way to the bank and they rushed him here. You were one of his next-of-kins and they called you in."

Rachel let the news sink in as she sank back into her chair with Quinn coming over to her side and pulling her into her. Teas fell from her face as she held on to the blonde until she pulled back.

"Wait, what do you mean I am one of the next-of-kins?"

Both girls looked between Leroy and Jerry.

"There is another."

"Who is it?" Quinn asked

"It's me." A voice sounded from the door.

**i know i know you guys hate cliff hangers but the next chapter will be so drama filled you guys will thank me for it. hope you enjoyed the little lemon. so let specky know what you guys thought and anyway I can improve anything you guys would love to see in this ****story. I'm open to suggestions. thanks for all the alerts and reviews keep um coming.**

**Specks:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey i'm so sorry for the long wait this chapter is pretty short but you know for sure it helps build up the story. Let me know what you think. this story is dedicated to Cassicio. Just because i could.**

**I love you guys who reviewed and alerted this story. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Previously on Nothing Is Lost**_

_"Baby, Let me tell them you are in no fix state to tell them and they need to know."_

Before Leroy could protest Jerry kissed his hand and smiled at him.

"Rachel, your father was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer 2 years ago he made me promise never to tell you anything and he refused treatment. I tried to talk him out of it I wanted him to fight it but he just wouldn't try. He refused to let me say anything. The hospital called you because, well he collapsed on his way to the bank and they rushed him here. You were one of his next-of-kins and they called you in."

Rachel let the news sink in as she sank back into her chair with Quinn coming over to her side and pulling her into her. Teas fell from her face as she held on to the blonde until she pulled back.

"Wait, what do you mean I am one of the next-of-kins?"

Both girls looked between Leroy and Jerry.

"There is another."

"Who is it?" Quinn asked

"It's me." A voice sounded from the door

**Nothing is Lost Chapter 2**

"Get out" Rachel all but yelled "leave. NOW!"

"Babe-"

"No Quinn he needs to leave."

"R-rach - "

The brunette looked over at her father."But daddy he hurt you he left us."

Hiram fixed his glasses and walked into the room.

"Rachel I didn't mean to-"

"Do you really think you are allowed to speak to me?" Rachel said walking up to the man she once called dad

Quinn stood immediately walking over to the two. "Rach, can I see you outside? We'll be right back."

Jerry squeezed Leroy's hand as he watched the three make their way through the door.

"What is it Quinn?"

"Babe I know what he did to you; but you have to stop this just for now forget Hiram and focus on your dad he needs you."

"I know but I can't deal with him here"

Quinn pulled her girl into a hug.

"Baby I know it'll be hard but I'm here and you don't have to do this alone. I promise never to leave your side. Do this for Leroy okay?"

"I'm scared Quinn there's so much I haven't said to him and he's dying. What if I never get to -" the brunette couldn't say anything more. Tears flowed down her face as the blonde held her tightly.

"Its okay honey, just tell him what you want him to know now it's not too late."

"This is going to be hard."

"I know Rach; but we're all behind you."

Rachel took time to clean herself up then headed back to the room. Leroy slept heaving slightly.

When the women walked back in Jerry looked over to them. "Is everything okay girls?" Jerry asked  
>Rachel spared a glance at Hiram when she saw he was returning her gaze she looked off.<p>

"Everything is fine Jer. Hiram if you must be here, that's up to you but I'm not happy about it. For daddy's sake however I agree to be cordial as he goes through this."

With that she strode over the other side of the hospital bed taking her father's other hand.

Quinn's phone vibrated as she leaned against the window.

**Lopez - How is she?**

Fabray - Hiram is here, she's trying but it doesn't look good for Leroy. I don't know how she will handle this.

Lopez - Shit that's fucked. How are you holding up?

Fabray - I'm ok. We've only been back couple of hours and it will only get worse

**Lopez - We'll be there in a couple of hours. Don't worry we have some clothes and stuff for you guys.  
><strong>  
><strong>Fabray - I forgot about clothes wow this is all just so fast. You know you guys don't have to come here. <strong>

**Lopez - As if we would let you guys go through this alone. Don't tell her though no sense in making her worry about this. See you soon Q. Look out after our girl for me.  
><strong>

**Fabray - Always Lopez, always.  
><strong>

Quinn placed her phone on the window sill looking around at the room and looked around the room. Rachel's head rested by her father's slowly breathing body with Jerry on the other side. Hiram sat in the chair closest to the door. The doctor came in causing everyone to peek up.

"Ms. Berry if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you and Mr. Berry." Quinn stood from her seat walking over to her fiancé.

"Babe I'm going to go get you something to eat I'll be right back okay?"

Rachel turned to look at her.

"Hurry back."

"You know I will."

With that Quinn walked out of the room heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey Quinn wait up."

The blonde turned around to see Hiram walking up to her.

"Hey." She said

"Can we talk?" He asked

"Sure I guess." She replied continuing to the cafeteria.

"What exactly is your relationship with my daughter?"

Quinn stopped and looked at the shorter man.

**see i told you it was short but I really wanted you guys to have something even if it was short. i'm sorry for the lack of updates but i'll update soon. ****River hope you liked this**

**Anyhow let me know what you thought.**

**Specks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey Hey...hope you guys will enjoy this one i think you will but more to come soon. it's a little out of order but will make sense when you read it. Dedications to some of my favorite reviewers Notjustanotherperson, Cassicio, riverkirby you guys are awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

**Nothing Is Lost Chapter 3**

"Ms. Berry we have to take your father in for surgery. His kidneys are failing." Rachel raised her head

"Another one?" She asked

"N-no more." Leroy started Jerry's tears fell from his face.

"Daddy please, don't you love us? Me, Jerry, Quinn. We need you to fight this. You have to get through this you have to get better you have to."

Tears flowed fluently down the diva's face. Jerry came over to her and held her shoulders.

"C-Can I-I-I talk t-to her alo-alone?" Leroy asked from the hospital bed. The doctor made his way out of the room with Jerry.

"We'll give you guys a moment. I'll go look for Quinn and Hiram." Jerry said

As the door closed Rachel sat on the bed next to him.

"Daddy why?"

"Rac-hel I-I'm tired fight-ting t-this. I l-lived and I'm t-tired of all of t-this and y-you h-have to move on with your life, please Rach let me go in peace."

A blubbering diva held onto her father.

"Daddy I-I-I"

"I k-know pumpkin, p-promise me you will m-move on and b-b-be hap-py I need y-you t-to be h-happy."

"I promise daddy, don't give up yet."

"I'm-m n-not b-baby." He replied

"Take c-care of Q-Quinn, y-you are p-perfect-t for each other."

"I will daddy."

Over the years, as Leroy sobered up he had gotten really close to Quinn, Santana and Brittany. The girls accommodated him in New York every Christmas before he met Jerry. He appreciated all Quinn has done for his daughter and the love they shared.

_**Previously on Nothing Is Lost**_

_**"Ms. Berry if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you and Mr. Berry." Quinn stood from her seat walking over to her fiancé.**_

"Babe I'm going to go get you something to eat I'll be right back okay?"

Rachel turned to look at her.

"Hurry back."

"You know I will."

With that Quinn walked out of the room heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey Quinn wait up."

The blonde turned around to see Hiram walking up to her.

"Hey." She said

"Can we talk?" He asked

"Sure I guess." She replied continuing to the cafeteria.

"What exactly is your relationship with my daughter?"

Quinn stopped and looked at the shorter man.

Quinn put a non-emotional stare on her face and addressed the shorter man.

"First off Mr. Berry-"

"Mr. Wilder; Berry is Leroy's lastname."

"Whatever, no offense to you sir but Rachel stopped being your daughter the day you walked out on her if she chooses to let you in then that's all her. Don't expect me to divulge her personal life to you, now we are here for Leroy and if you choose to discuss him and his wellbeing sure. Otherwise it was nice meeting you and I have to go get her something to eat." The blonde walked away from the man.

As she walked into the cafeteria she saw a familiar face, tempted to walk up to the person but yet wondering if her greeting would be welcome after what happened. She decided to chance it nonetheless and walked up to the man tapping him on the shoulder.

"May I help you?" He asked turning around.

"Mike Chang." She smiled wide and looked up to the taller man.

"Quinn Fabray as I live and breathe, I never thought I would see you back in Lima again. How the heck are you?" he asked pulling her into a tight hug.

"I not too bad, we weren't scheduled to come back but Rachel's dad is in the hospital. What are you doing here?" She asked as he put her down.

"He is? Ohmigod is she okay?"

"She's doing the best she can but it doesn't look too good I came to get her something to eat before I headed back to the room."

"Let me walk you there, I have some time before I go to surgery."

"So you're a doctor?" She asked

"Yep surgical intern, it's the bottom of the surgical food chain; but you have to start somewhere."

"That is true."

They walked into the cafeteria catching up. "So I've seen Rachel's career kicked off, what have you been up to? Oh and how are Santana, Brittany and Kurt?"

"Well Santana is a lawyer intern, yeah I know it's weird but she's good at it believe it or not, Brittany is teacher. She teaches dance, all types of dance and owns her own dance school for children. Kurt is a fashion designer he's actually designing Rachel and my dresses for our wedding and Blaine is a junior architect. I am book editor, I know it sounds boring but it's fun and I love it besides with a fiancé like Rachel Berry one must always have excitement in their lives."

As Mike took in what she said he couldn't believe what she was saying to see the Quinn Fabray he just met and the one he grew up with her change was apparent and he had to say he liked this new Quinn.

"Wow you guys are doing it big in New York aren't you?"

"Yeah you could say that."

Quinn ordered something for Rachel, Jerry and herself asking Mike if he wanted anything. After paying for the items they made their way to the hospital room.

"Are you and Tina still together?"

Before Mike could answer Hiram and Jerry came up to them.

"What's going on?" She asked

"The doctors want to go in again but Leroy doesn't want them to and He and Rachel are talking right now. It doesn't look good Quinn."

Quinn shoved the stuff into Mike's hand and took off towards the room not caring about hospital rules or the three men she left behind her. Rachel sat there with her father tears flowing from her eyes as her head rested against his hand. His eyes were closed and his breathing uneven yet soft. The blonde kneeled by her.

"Baby?"

"Q-Quinn he's going to." She looked up

"Shhhh baby." Quinn said stroking the hair out of the brunette's face.

Not noticing the three men enter the room Rachel stood from her chair and allowed Quinn to sit pulling her on top of her. Still gripping onto her father's hand she snuggled into Quinn's neck and closed her eyes sobbing. They remained that way for a while as Rachel fell sleep for the first time.

Quinn opened her eyes when someone knocked at the door. A nurse popped her head into the door as Quinn got a sense of her surroundings. Hiram left and she hadn't noticed when Mike or Jerry had gone.

"Ms. Berry, Ms. Fabray, some people are here to see you said they are family."

"Sure send them in."

Santana walked into the room followed by Brittany and Kurt.

"Hey." Quinn whispered

"How are they?" Brittany asked walking to the seat where the women were.

"He's worse and Rach is-"

"Rach is awake." Rachel said hoarsely opening her eyes.

"How are you honey?" Kurt asked

"I've been better." She replied her eyes darted to her father. Alarm hit her as she saw Leroy's eyes closed.

"He's just asleep baby." Quinn reassured her.

"So what do we know so far?" Santana asked

"His kidneys are failing and he doesn't want the surgery to fix them he wants to go in peace." Rachel said

"That's insane." Santana said. She's been pretty quiet throughout the entire time.

"It's what he wants San. I don't like it but it's what daddy wants." Rachel started crying again.

Santana rushed over to the smaller woman.

"I'm so sorry Rach, I'm sorry." She pulled her into a hug.

"G-guys can I-I talk t-t Quinn?" Leroy asked.

"Sorry Leroy we didn't know you were awake." Quinn replied.

"Daddy are you okay?" Rachel asked walking over to his side drying her eyes.

"I'm okay Rach I want to speak to Quinn if you don't mind."

"Anything daddy, guys let's give them a moment." As everyone filed out of the room Quinn walked up to Leroy's side.

"What's up Leroy?"

"I-I'm D-dying Quinn and I n-need you to d-do something for me."

"Sure anything Leroy."

**It's not an exact cliff hanger but you guys have to let me know what you thought about it. read review alert I love it all and I love you guys. **

**Specks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated this in a while. I've been procrastinating with it because it's so sad. Anyways here's a new chapter. It's short but when you read you will find out why. Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**DISCLAIMER: not my characters.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Previously on Nothing Is Lost**_

_"G-guys can I-I talk t-t Quinn?" Leroy asked._

_"Sorry Leroy we didn't know you were awake." Quinn replied._

_"Daddy are you okay?" Rachel asked walking over to his side drying her eyes._

_"I'm okay Rach I want to speak to Quinn if you don't mind."_

_"Anything daddy, guys let's give them a moment." As everyone filed out of the room Quinn walked up to Leroy's side._

_"What's up Leroy?"_

_"I-I'm D-dying Quinn and I n-need you to d-do something for me."_

_"Sure anything Leroy."_

**Nothing Is Lost Chapter 4**

As Quinn sat in the chair previously occupied by Rachel she looked at the man she had come to love and respect.

Leroy and Quinn's conversation didn't run on long but when took his hand she could tell he was getting weaker by the second.

A knock on the door made Quinn turn.

"Rachel's going crazy out here."

The blonde looked to Leroy who nodded.

"She can come in; get Jerry as well."

Before Santana could ease her head through the door Leroy used as much energy as he could.

"San, just tell everyone to come back in." Santana looked skeptical.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He coughed and Quinn nodded knowing he was about to go. Wiping the tears from her eyes she awaited their entrance still holding his hand.

"Daddy." Rachel practically ran to Quinn's side replacing the blonde's hand with her own.

"Hey b-baby, I'm so sorry I won't walk you down the aisle."

Tears poured from the brunette as she shook her head back and forth.

"No daddy, its okay you'll be there in all our hearts." Santana, Brittany and Kurt lined the wall. Jerry stood on one side of Leroy as Quinn and Rachel took the other side.

"B-babe, I'm so sorry I'm leaving you b-but I can't t-take the pain anymore." Leroy whispered to Jerry. The man leaned into him kissing his lips gently.

"I love you Leroy Berry." Tears dripped from his face as he stood there.

"Rach, p-promise me something." Leroy wheezed taking deep breaths.

"Anything daddy."

"T-take c-care of t-this woman next t-to you, she loves you and you t-two need each other. D-don't let my being gone tear you away from your reality."

Rachel looked down at the still sitting Quinn and smiled "I promise daddy."

"S-san, B-brit." He croaked. Both girls rushed forward to his bed tears filling both their eyes.

"You t-two are daughters I never expected t-to have; but couldn't live without. T-thank you f-for t-taking care of my little girl."

Santana blubbered slightly.

"You got it all wrong Leroy, Rach has been the one who took care of us. She made us change for the better. She is the best thing that ever happened to Brit, Quinn and I."

"M-m e t-t-too. S-s-she's t-t the b-b-best t-t-thing t-t-that ever happened t-to me."

Leroy closed his eyes sighing.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked alarmingly

He turned his head towards her.

"I'm t-t tired Rach." He whispered.

Rachel eased onto the hospital bed pulling the man into her.

"Rest daddy, rest."

Time stopped, Quinn sat there watching her fiancé as she held her father while he took his last breaths. On the other side Jerry was on his knees holding onto the man's lifeless hand. Rachel rocked back and forth humming her father's favorite song as it ended. Santana held a crying Brittany and Kurt walked over to Quinn who held onto Rachel's leg as she continued to rock back and forth. He rested his hand on her shoulder and she sat there listening to Rachel hum the song.

As the brunette finished humming the song Rachel slowly placed her father's unresponsive body onto the bed. Quinn stood lifting her off the bed as they took their previous position in the chair. Quinn held Rachel's body as the tears rocked her body.

"Q-Quinn."

Quinn held onto her girl. "Yea baby?"

"M-my daddy's gone."

**Soooo yeah, it hurt me to do this and i know you dont know what he said to Quinn yet but you'll find out soon. Let me know what you thought.**

**Specks:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey so new chapter is up loving the reviews etc etc. ****Dedicated to Cassicio (the secret keeper) more to come soon.**

**Enjoy!**

**Nothing Is Lost Chapter 5**

"Are you sure she'll be okay? Santana whispered as Quinn closed the door to their bedroom in the brunette's childhood house.

It was officially 3 hours since Leroy had passed and Rachel wasn't doing too well at all. Santana and Brittany had driven back to the house with Quinn and Rachel and Kurt took Santana's car to take Jerry home then to his parent's house where he would be staying. Quinn finally managed to get Rachel calm enough to take a nap deciding to take a shower and get something for her and her girl before she woke up.

Both Santana and Brittany had been so worried Santana was about to knock on the door.

"I honestly don't know S. she's not saying anything just staring, I'll handle the funeral arrangements but I'm worried about Rach, did Kurt get Jerry home okay?" The women walked to the kitchen to find Brittany sitting nursing a cup of coffee.

"How is she?" The blonde asked

"She'll be pretty bad for a while Brit, we just have to let her know we're here for her."

"Kurt called, Jerry isn't doing too well so he's going to stay with him for a while. Blaine spoke to Marc he's handling the press trying to keep this quiet and since the show is over she can take as long as she needs to recover." Brittany said handing both women coffee.

Quinn pinched her nose bridge she had forgotten all about Rachel's agent but was thankful that Blaine had taken care of it.

"I came to grab a snack for her and I. She may want something when she wakes up and I don't want to leave her alone too long. This is all so hard to grasp."

"I know what you mean, its Leroy he's been so good to all of us since we moved to New York it's hard to imagine him gone."

Santana held onto her bestfriend. "I know what you mean Quinn we'll get through this all."

"Hey guys whatever happened to Hiram?" Brittany asked

Quinn walked over to the fridge to find something to cook.

"I don't know I wasn't really paying him any attention." Quinn replied taking stuff out to make something to eat.

"Yeah neither was I. He could suck it." Santana said.

The three girls made something to eat in silence, when Quinn was finishing her snack she went around the living room looking of pictures of Rachel and Leroy, some of her and Rachel, one of both of them with Leroy and one of the four girls just before they left for New York. Quinn remembered those times the latter sticking out most in her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_"I can't believe Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry thought they were leaving Lima before they said goodbye to us." The voice said._

_"Kurt!" Rachel screamed looking back to see the boy and his boyfriend. She ran up to them and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "Blaine" she kissed him as well._

_"Hello to you too." Blaine smiled_

_"I can't believe you guys are leaving us." Kurt said as he hugged Santana and Brittany_

_"How did you know we were here?" Rachel beamed_

_"Brittany asked us to meet you here." Blaine said_

_"I'm going to miss you guys." Quinn said remembering all the things she went through with Rachel and how much the boys helped them out._

_"No need to Fabray, we have some exciting news." Kurt said._

_"Tell us, tell us." Brittany said excitedly hopping up and down._

_"Blaine and I are moving to New Jersey."_

_"What?" the four girls said loudly._

_"Yeah, Kurt's going into Fashion school and I'll be doing Architecture both in Jersey so we're moving in together."_

_"Oh my god this is so exciting." Rachel said_

_"I know so we'll be close enough to see each other some weekends and holidays." Kurt said._

_"When are you guys leaving?" Santana asked._

_"In 3 weeks." Blaine said._

_"I can't wait to get my life away from Lima started." Quinn smiled brightly taking Rachel's hand and lifting her into the air._

_The brunette smiled brightly and looked at her girlfriend._

_"I can't wait to officially make you mine." Rachel said as Quinn set her to the ground and kissed her._

_"Baby I been yours since the day you saw me crying in the auditorium." Quinn replied._

_"New York here we come. whooooo!" Brittany screamed._

"_Do you two have to be kissing every second of the day?" Santana asked Quinn and Rachel interrupting their intimate moment._

"_Jealous Lopez?" Rachel asked making her way towards the other brunette. _

"_Not even."_

_Rachel smiled and as Santana attempted to duck away._

"_Want me to kiss you San?" Rachel puckered her lips running after Santana making the rest of us laugh._

"_Get away, Brit, Q you two gonna just let her try to kiss me?" _

_Quinn and Brittany looked at each other and laughed._

"_Yup." They said in unison as Rachel tackled Santana to the ground and planted a big kiss on Santana's lips._

_The taller girls started sputtering and wiping her mouth._

"_Oh my god did you have to do it on the mouth? Get off me Berry." Santana yelled._

_Snickering Rachel walked over to her girl and smiled._

"_Okay, that was a little disturbing but let's take pictures now. Quinn you and Rachel are up first." Kurt said disgusted_

_He started snapping pictures at will as the others started posing in many different combinations and positions._

_The four girls posed together, Brittany and Rachel next to each other with Quinn and Rachel on either side of them. Quinn put her hand around Rachel's shoulder who wrapped a leg around Brittany and leaned against Quinn. Santana held Rachel's leg and used her other hand to grip Brittany's breast._

"_Are you four seriously posing like this?" Blaine asked_

"_Pretty much." Rachel said_

_Kurt shook his head taking the picture_

"_Okay let's take a good one now." Quinn said as the four girls straightened out and smiled as Kurt took the picture._

"_Okay now let's all take one together." Blaine said taking the camera from Kurt and setting it on the car with the time on._

**_End of flashback_**

Quinn was jumped out of her day dream when someone screaming her name caught her attention. She took off towards the stairs, Santana and Brittany quick on her heels.

**I know it's short but they will get longer eventually been dealing with lots of stuff and i wanted you guys to have something. **

**Specks**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone This chapter was emotional this entire story is emotional but I like being able to write it for you guys. thanks for the alerts and reviews so far and here's more. Dedicated to Zayi today and I'm going to get ready for glee returning so later.**

******DISCLAIMER: Not my ****characters**

**Enjoy!**

**Nothing Is Lost Chapter 6**

Quinn burst through the door to find the small brunette sitting in the middle of the bed shaking. Her resolve had obviously been dazed by the dream she was having. The blonde walked up to the bed pulling her fiancé into her.

"Baby its okay I'm right here." She said Santana and Brittany watched silently from the door jamb as Quinn tried to comfort Rachel.

"I-I woke up and y-you weren't here. I thought I'd lost you again I dreamed I lost daddy and then you were gone too. When I opened my eyes you were gone. I was afraid it was true, I don't know what I would've done if you were gone too

"I was getting you something to eat, I didn't want you to wake up hungry and I know it's hard but you haven't eaten in a while so I needed to make sure you had something to eat."

"I was so scared." Rachel whispered burying deeper into Quinn.

"Rach honey we are all here for you we wouldn't leave you for anything." Brittany said walking into the room. She sat on the bed next to the women. Santana took the other side and they all sat there in silence.

Quinn continued to stroke Rachel's head as her sobbing came to a halt. The blonde pulled away slightly.

"Babe I'll go finish your dinner you need to eat something." She said

Rachel shook her head but Santana held onto her.

"I'll stay with you Rach, B will go help Q."

Both blondes nodded getting up. When they left Rachel turned into the backing Santana. Saying nothing but helpless to fix the situation Santana removed her slippers put her feet up in the bed and pulled Rachel into her. She wrapped her arm around the smaller woman's waist wondering if she was providing any help when Rachel placed a hand over hers and squeezed.

"I can't believe he's gone." She whispered

"I know Rach, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"San can you do something for me?" She asked turning to face her bestfriend.

"Anything." Santana replied

"Being back here will probably bring back stuff for her, Grandma F included. I'm not myself and I won't be for a while, will you watch out for her please?"

"Rach you and I both know being here is something she hates but she's not thinking about herself right now, none of are. We all just want you to be good while we work things out here. There's no need to worry about Quinn or any of us. Just grieve we've got you."

Nothing else needed to be said not that either woman had anything else to say. Santana watched as Rachel stared off into space tears flowing down her face every once in a while. Quinn and Brittany joined them after a while and the four of them sat on the bed silently eating. It was 4am when the four women decided to try to get some more rest. Brittany and Santana retired to the guest room they often occupied while in High School and Quinn watched Rachel stare out the window.

"Can we go for a walk?" Rachel asked not looking around.

Quinn grabbed her jacket and handed Rachel hers. "Sure, let's go see the ducks."

Not bothering to wake Brittany and Santana they headed through the door and down the street. Quinn had her house keys and cell phone on case they were needed. Rachel reached for the blonde's hand. They walked a couple blocks in silence when Rachel decided to speak.

"It feels weird being back." She said quietly

"Yeah it does, I'm so sorry it took this happening for us to make it back here."

"I know I miss him already; but I know he wouldn't want me cooped up in my room crying."

As they reached the pond Quinn sat on the grass first and Rachel settled in front her. She leaned against her fiancé staring at the water.

"You know there's nothing wrong with crying. He would want you to move on, that's true but its okay to cry for him. It's okay to miss him especially since it's still so fresh."

Rachel sighed. "I wasn't just crying because he's gone. It's everything Quinn; he was the only parent I knew for the past couple of years. When Hiram left he broke daddy and I. we barely got our stuff back together and you were big help. These past couple of years has not been easy for him and I know that but for Hiram to just walk back into our lives like that. It's not right."

Quinn held on tighter to her knowing that she was venting and would probably start crying again but no tears came. Rachel just rested back into her and they sat there in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn RIP Leroy:<strong> We're at the pond

**Santana RIP: **How long have you been there?

**Quinn RIP Leroy: **We been here since 4:30 she fell asleep when the sun rose. I didn't want to make her walk back.

**Santana RIP: **Aight I'm on my way. Did you sleep at all?

**Quinn RIP Leroy: **Nope couldn't.

**Santana RIP: **YeahI didn't sleep much either. I'm out the door.

Quinn shifted Rachel slightly in her arms adjusting her back against the tree she propped on. Everything was hurting but if it meant Rachel would finally get some sleep she dared not move. Santana arrived not too long after and they were on their way home.

* * *

><p>Rachel was curled up into a ball on her bed when someone came into the room. She could tell it was Quinn but she didn't recognize the walk. She turned towards the door to find Hiram standing in the door.<p>

"How did you get in here?" She asked weakly

He held up a bunch of keys shaking them. "I still have my key."

"Give it to me and get out." She said climbing off the bed. She briefly wondered where Brittany was then she heard the water running in the shower.

"Rachel I want to have a conversation with you is that too much to ask?" He asked.

"Look I lost the only parent I've ever truly known yesterday and I am so fucked up over it I can't even make plans to bury him properly so instead my fiancé and our bestfriend have to do it for me. So if you don't mind give me the fucking key and get out of my father's house before I call the police."

"Watch your language when you speaking to me young lady I am still you father and this is still my house." Hiram snapped walking towards her.

Rachel chuckled making him stop in his tracks.

"Look, you lost the right to tell what to do when you walked out on us and quite you divorced daddy remember? Give him full custody of me and the house. This is not your house and you are officially trespassing. Now I don't care how you got in but you need to get out. NOW!" She ended off yelling.

Neither was aware of the shower being turned off nor the blonde standing there in her towel with wet skin.

"Hiram I think you should go." Brittany suggested holding out for the key.

He gingerly took it off handing it to her and walked back down the stairs. Rachel leaned against the wall while Brittany walked behind the man making sure he had left. She ran back up the stairs to Rachel.

"You okay babe?" She asked.

Rachel nodded and put her jacket on.

"I'm going to the store." She muttered.

"Rach, let me go with you."

"I don't need a baby sitter Brittany."

"I know you don't but I want to get something from there, you don't have to say anything you'll just be my ride there and back." She said running to the guest room for clothes.

"Fine."

As they drove to the store Brittany feared what Rachel was about to do and shot Santana a quick message.

**Wonder what Rachel is going to do? I have the ideas in my head. I can't wait to write it all out. Today has been productive for me. Hope to hear from you all.**

**Specks**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this is a filler chapter of sorts. More to come soon. Thanks for the alerts and reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not my characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Nothing Is Lost Chapter 7**

"Oh geez, Q we got a little problem." Santana said walking back into the room of the funeral home. The blonde turned to her bestfriend questioningly.

"What is it?" She asked pausing her conversation with the undertaker.

Santana didn't know how to say it so she handed her phone over.

**Miss B RIP Daddy Berry: Hiram came to the house. He and Rach fought. On our way to the supermarket.**

**Santana RIP: Why the hell are you going to the supermarket?**

**Miss B RIP Daddy Berry: Judging by the no. of things Rach is buying I'd say she wants to feed the poor with cookies and wine.**

As Quinn read the messages her face turned pale.  
>"I need to get back there."<p>

Santana held her hand up stopping her for a second.

"Kurt just picked Blaine up and they are now on their way there. B just replied saying she's baking. Nothing but baking she won't talk to anyone but no one can get her to stop baking."

Quinn apologized to the funeral director and grabbed her purse and heading to the car. They were half an hour away from the house and she wanted to be on the road asap. Santana agreed to stay and work out the funeral arrangements saying someone will pick her up.

* * *

><p>On the drive home Quinn thought about the time when she lost the most important person to her then. She remembered how hard it was to deal with the lost of her grandmother and how withdrawn she had been from everyone. As she got closer to her destination she sent a silent prayer that this was not what Rachel was doing right now.<p>

The engine hadn't turned off fast enough when she hopped out the car and up the driveway. The living room was empty and the only noise came from the kitchen. She tentatively walked in to see Brittany sitting watching the brunette. When she caught sight of Quinn she nudged her head towards another room leaving the shortest of the three alone.

"What happened?"

"I was in the shower so I'm not 100% sure, but Hiram had a key which is disconcerting to say the least."

Quinn nodded her head and listened for the rest of the story.

"Where's Kurt and Blaine?"

"Upstairs, S called and said to look for one of Leroy's suits and Rachel obviously isn't in that mental state at the moment and I couldn't leave her until you get here. I'm going to leave you with her and take Kurt and Blaine's over to Kurt's dad's house. Then I'll go get Santana we're going to go see Jerry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for her. Whatever he said must have really been bad if she won't talk to anyone."

Quinn nodded and hugged her bestfriend. "You did more than anyone could ask, thanks for being here for her B."

"I'll always be here for you two." She replied going upstairs to help the boys.

Quinn walked into the kitchen to see Rachel whipping up something in a bowl. She took the seat Brittany vacated and watched for a minute as Rachel continued doing what she was doing.

"Baby" The blonde said trying to get the woman's attention

Rachel didn't look up at her instead she handed her a cupcake that was cooling on the rack. Quinn took it gingerly looking at it before she peeled the wrapping back.

"Rach, look at me." She said

Rachel stopped what she was doing and looked at Quinn. According to Brittany since they got to the store this was the only reaction any of them were able to get out of her. Her eyes were frustrated most likely from being stopped.

"Baby will you tell me what happened with Hiram?"

The brunette dropped her spoon on to the floor and tears started falling down her eyes. Quinn hadn't waited another second; she ran over to Rachel's side and pulled her in. They both slumped to the floor and Quinn could tell they were angry tears by the way she held on to her fiancé.

"I've spent six years in my mind thinking he was done with us. Most of that time before we got together I wondered what I could've possibly done to deserve him leaving us. I got over it when you made me see he was the jackass for leaving and it wasn't mine or daddy's fault. He walks in here all high and mighty like he owns the place. Why couldn't it be him that died why did my daddy have to be the one to go? I don't want him in my life Quinn, I don't want him here I don't want him." She said

Quinn didn't say anything; in retrospect there really was nothing that she could say that would make the woman feel better. She settled for gently stroking her hair as her breathing came back to normal.

"Quinn, take me to bed." Rachel whispered in her ear making the blonde pull away slightly. The request made Quinn stop and look at her.

"I'm not saying we have to do anything I just want you to hold me." Rachel said shyly.

Nothing else needed to be said, Quinn got up turned the oven off and they headed to their room. Rachel waited for Quinn to get into bed then climbed onto the bed and allowed herself to be held.

"I'm so sorry for how I've been acting." Rachel said shakily as tears flowed down her eyes.

"Baby no one is pissed at you, we all just want you be okay and we could see something he said did something to you. I don't know what he did or what he said but baby believe me when I say that I understand."

Rachel sighed wiping away the last train of tears.

"I love you Quinn." Quinn kissed her shoulder lightly.

"I love you too Rachel."

**It's just a filler but I'll say I think it's great to have someone to help her through this time. The funeral in the next chapter I think.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Specks :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I was chatting with someone via Twitter and i decided to make a challenge for myself. I keep making a mistake and seeing Faberry 1st rather than February 1st so I will be making this Faberry month for myself and i plan to update at least one of my stories ever single day. If you don't get that update on the day you will get two the next day but it will not go over 2. So here's the ****Ninth**** Day of Faberry with the newest chapter. I am sorry about how short this chapter is truth is I started it this morning and had bad thing after bad thing happen today and I i don't have the mental capacity to finish this right now. Thanks for the alerts and Reviews I'm sorry about any mistakes I really dont have the energy to proof read it. I'm sorry :( Shoutout to Fanngirrl 1987 as promised and I will update this all soon. Again sorry about how short it is.**

**Enjoy!**

**Nothing Is Lost Chapter 8**

None of them, Rachel the least was prepared for today. It had been a week since Leroy's departure and today they would be saying their goodbyes.

Rachel sat on the bed as different noises clinkered around the house. Those were the sounds of preparations being made. She wanted to help but this was hard enough as is. The guilt of not helping him when he started drinking, the anger of Hiram leaving then showing up again, the regret of not calling him more often washed over her.

A knock came to her bedroom door and Blaine showed his head.

"Hey sweetie" He said walking in slowly

"Hello Blaine" He sat next to her and smiled

"I just came to check up on you. I'm going with Kurt to pick up Jerry and I wanted to see you before"

"You gonna sing the song!" She asked simply

He looked at her "Rach h-"

"Blaine I don't think I could even if I wanted to one of you have to do it for me"

He nodded "We'll work it out don't worry. Quinn wanted me to tell you she'll be back soon"

She nodded slightly and sighed "Thanks a lot for everything. Be careful and I'll see you at the church"

Blaine stood about to walk out when Rachel stopped him "Blaine who's here right now?"

"Kurt, Santana, a couple of caterers and us why?"

"I'm coming with you"

They made their way down the stairs.

"Hey Rach you hungry?" Kurt asked

She shook her head and smiled small "I'm fine Quinn and I had breakfast around 5. Where's San?"

Kurt pointed towards the kitchen "She's in there"

She noticed that the boys weren't dressed as yet either and she snapped up.

"Why aren't you two dressed we have to be there in an hour" She said

They each cowered slightly "Its okay Rach, they are going to dress at Jerry's they came over to help me with something their car is picking them up from his house" Santana said coming to their rescue

The brunette nodded shooting them an apologetic look as they said their goodbyes and left the house.

"What's up babe?" Santana asked walking towards Rachel

"Where's Quinn?" She asked. Santana hesitated slightly which didn't go unnoticed by the smaller woman.

"She and Brit went to take care of something"

Rachel raised her eyebrow "You're lying but whatever I need help with my dress and hair if you don't mind"

Santana rolled her eyes "That's why I'm here I got you covered. Go on up and I'll be there in a minute. I just want to make sure these people are on track with this stuff"

Rachel nodded hesitantly and made her back upstairs.

* * *

><p>It's not that Quinn wanted to abandon Rachel. She just needed a moment because today seemed oh so familiar and it was killing her. Brittany was always the perceptive one she offered to go for a drive with Quinn so she could clear her head of thoughts of her grandmother and be here for her soon to be wife.<p>

They ended up at the pond feeding the ducks which reminded her of the many times they all made their way here for one reason or another. The pond has always been a safe haven of theirs and now once again it proved to be useful.

The two blondes sat there quietly listening to the patter of playful ducks for around an hour when Quinn decided it was time to get back to the house.

**I know it's short I just need to clear my head tonight and I'll be back on the job but i wanted you guys to have an update and I was kinda pumped to get this out today. Sorry about the length I'll do better tomorrow.**

**Specks :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey it's Day 17 of Faberry (damn this month is moving fast) I left this kinda short because it's pretty loaded with emotion. More soon. Any mistakes are mine it's been a messed up week I'm hoping for a better weekend.**

**Nothing Is Lost Chapter 9**

"I remember as a child my daddy was the one who took me to all of my acting, singing, ballet all my classes really. They were many times when I wanted to give up but he made sure I didn't. He was there for me always. He always said the day I was born I was his gold star and he saw something special in me. I loved my father and the past couple of years were difficult to say the least. He lost his way but we all do sometimes, when he got back on track things got better. He met the love of his life Jerry and he was happy. That's all any of us could ever ask out of life, to be happy. When I left to go to New York he made me promise not to take care of myself but to take care of Quinn because in the short space of time they knew one another they grew this bond that no one could question.

He would always say he was proud of the four of us and it made him proud to see how we've grown. There was this one time when he visited us and I took him out to dinner he smiled at me. It's such a simple thing a smile but it was the first time in my entire life that I have ever seen my daddy looking so genuinely happy and content. It made my heart flourish to see such a happy man sitting with me"

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand tightly for support as she continued speaking. "On his death bed he showed me that same dazzling smile when he told me he was proud of the person I became. I didn't get to tell him that I am proud of the person he was, the person who made me who I am, who stuck by me, motivated me and accepted me regardless of who I was. I love you daddy I'll always make you proud. This isn't goodbye this is see you later"

She tried to hold it together as Quinn lead her back to the seat. Santana and Blaine walked to up to the microphone.

"There was a song Leroy always loved even though him singing it wasn't always wise. Blaine and I are going to do it today in his honor. We love you Leroy thank you for being such an inspirational role model to us" Santana said nodding at the church technician who pressed play on the instrumental.

**[Santana]**

_I may never ever find an answer__  
><em>_I may never ever find a cure__  
><em>_I may never risk another lover__  
><em>_Oh, believe me.__  
><em>

**Santana sucked in a breath taking Blaine's hand and squeezing before she continued.**

_I may never ever walk on water__  
><em>_I may never ever walk away__  
><em>_I may never get the chance to tell you__  
><em>_Oh, believe me._

**Rachel felt the tears come from her eyes and Quinn wrapped her hand around her shoulder. Brittany and Kurt sat on either side slid closer to him.**

**[Blaine and Santana]**

_Oh my heart, I want you to be strong, I need you to be all I believe in (x2)_

**[Blaine]**

_I may never wait to see tomorrow__  
><em>_I may never live to seize today__  
><em>_I may never ever ask forgiveness__  
><em>_Oh, believe me._

_I may never ever rise above you__  
><em>_I may stumble as I lose my way__  
><em>_I may never find the words to tell you__  
><em>_Oh, believe me._

**[Blaine and Santana]**

_Oh my heart, I want you to be strong, I need you to be all I believe in (x2)_

**As the instrumental version's singers started singing Rachel closed her eyes resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.**_[Tribal Singing, 2 verses + Chorus x 4]_

**[Santana]**

_I may never ever find an answer__  
><em>_I may never ever find a cure__  
><em>_I may never risk another lover__  
><em>_Oh, believe me._

**[Instrumental backup singers] **_[Tribal Singing, 1 verse + Chorus x 2]_

**[Blaine and Santana]**

_Oh my heart, I want you to be strong, I need you to be all I believe in (x2)_

As they walked back to their seats Rachel mouthed thank you to them as the Reverend started talking again. Jerry leaned forward with his hands in his head in his hands, being next to Santana she put her hand on his shoulder comforting him.

* * *

><p>As they funeral ended they made their way to the grave yard where by chance Rachel's eyes met with Hiram's. Quinn felt her tense meeting her gaze.<p>

"Baby forget about him, come on" She lead her fiancé to the graveside daring not to leave her side. Santana looked at Quinn who nudged her head slowly towards the tree where Hiram stood. She waited until Rachel, Quinn and Jerry were seated then eased out of the crowd.

"Hello Hiram"

"Who are you?" He asked angrily

"You can call me Aunty Snix. Here's the deal Hirs you being anywhere Rachel sends her into a place I hate seeing so this is what's going to happen stay away from her. If she wants to talk to you she'll come see you don't barge into her house, show up at her father's funeral and the other creepy shit you probably have planned in your head. Trust me when I tell you this much if you come anywhere near her against her will you'll have to deal with me and quite frankly I don't want the leg work so make it easy on yourself and leave"

"Can you at least give her this? It's my number in case she wants to use it" Santana took the piece of paper and walked away from the man and back to her position next to Brittany.

"Gave him what for?" Brittany asked

"No one speaks like that anymore baby but yeah I dealt with it" Santana said putting her hand around Brittany's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Leroy would've loved that" Quinn said softly on their way back to the house. Rachel sat quietly nodding her head while Santana sat with her eyes closed and Brittany played with her hair.<p>

"You know he really was horrible at that song" Santana mused

"But always insisted on singing it" Brittany added

"He always said singing talent skipped a generation and came to me" Rachel said. "He just really couldn't sing"

The four women laughed at the comment then Rachel spoke up "Everything was better than I could've planned thanks you guys"

"We would do anything for you" Brittany said

"Do we really have to do this wake though" Rachel asked putting her head back on the seat tiredly

"It's customary baby" Quinn said

"I know but how many of these people do I really know? I just want a quiet evening without 2 or 3 people coming up to me every single minute saying how sorry they are to hear about my daddy but congrats on the nomination. Yeah that happened" She said adding the last part on for Santana's facial expression.

"Okay let's make a deal" Brittany said leaning forward.

An hour later the four girls left Kurt, Blaine and Jerry hosting the wake and they settled onto a blanket at the pond with food from the wake and lots of alcohol.

"To Leroy" Quinn said holding her glass up. Rachel who was resting against her held hers up to the sky. "To daddy"

"To Leroy" Both Brittany and Santana said as the four glasses clinked together.

**The song is The Magic Numbers & Amadou & Mariam - All I Believe In. Look out for tomorrow's update.**

**Specks :)**


	11. Chapter 10

****Hey everyone I'm so sorry this weekend's updates we're put on hold for personal reasons beyond my control but as a way to make it up to you all I'm updating four chapters tonight for Days 24 - 27 of Faberry. Again I apologize and I think I made it up to you guys with these four. any mistakes are mine. **Btw I am taking a week off from March 1st (I need a little break) but I want to 7 oneshots for Brittana Week on tumblr. If you guys would be down for that let me know.******

******Nothing Is Lost Chapter 10**

Quinn's breaths were shallow as she gripped tightly onto the steering wheel. Nerves caused fluttering in her extremities until a hand gripped her own.

"It's going to be okay baby" Rachel said resting her hand on her thigh. Quinn nodded nervously. Santana and Brittany went to meet up with their parents for brunch promising to meet back at the house.

"Thank you for coming with me Rach" she whispered

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Quinn" she replied opening the car door.

Quinn followed suit walking up the stairs she swore she would never take again. Standing outside the door of the house she promised herself she would never come to again.

"1..2..3" she muttered nothing happened

"1..2..3" nothing again. She looked at Rachel who held her hand and pressed the button.

"Whatever happens I'm here" Rachel said softly.

The door opened and the person standing there stood shocked.

"Quinnie"

"Hello mother" Quinn's voice shook as she tried to even her breathing out. Rachel squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Hello Rachel, nice to see you. I'm sorry to hear about your dad he was a nice man" she said motioning them into the house.

Quinn watched how broken her mother looked as they walked into the living room. Judy's appearance resembled one of someone who lived 3 lifetimes. The wrinkles were set in place, each telling a horrid tale of the life she led. She was much smaller than Quinn remembered and moved way slower.

What could have happened to her in those years she was gone that led her down this path?

"You know I knew you two would be back, how could you not with Leroy Berry sick and all but I never once expected you to come visit me" she said taking a seat in the chair she often occupied throughout snippets of Quinn's childhood.

"How have you been?" Quinn asked genuinely concerned for the woman's well being

"Neither here nor there. What about you two? I know most of Rachel's career but what about you Quinn? Can I get you two anything?" she added. Both girls shook their heads.

"Okay so Quinnie what do you do now?" Judy asked.

"I'm a book editor"

Judy's face beamed with unspoken pride as she watched the daughter she helped break sit before her. She couldn't help but admire the woman she became.

"I'm proud of you Quinn, you too Rachel it's hard enough being a woman in this world. You too have overcome so much in your lives and it's good to see such successes rise from the ashes of mistakes"

"Thank you Judy" Rachel replied not really sure what else to say.

"What about-"

"Russell?" Judy asked. Quinn nodded.

"He's at work right now which is probably best considering..." she said

"Considering his dyke of a daughter came home to bury her fiancé's father and is now sitting on his couch you mean?"

Judy sat dumb struck unsure of what to say. "Quinn I-"

Quinn shook her head standing "No it's okay mother, it's what you were thinking. We'll go though but tell me one thing. How could you let him back into your life after everything he did to you? Don't pity me or my sexual orientation when you think about life think about the many times you did things no man should ever ask much less force his WIFE or any woman for that matter to do. Goodbye mother" Quinn said walking out the living room to the front door.

Rachel was about to follow suit when Judy stopped her. "Rachel hold on a second I want to give you something" the woman's eyes pleaded with her to stop. Rachel did as asked watching Judy walk to a room returning with a box.

She handed the box to Rachel "Give this to her for me please. I thought she would like to have them. I didn't read them and Russell doesn't know anything about them"

"She really is a great woman you know. She's just went through too much here. There's too much history and being back is bringing memories she wish she never had" Rachel said turning away from the woman.

"Keep taking care of her" Judy said

"She's my life" Rachel said simply closing the door behind her.

The box wasn't heavy so she easily carried it to the car. She spotted Quinn sitting in the driver's seat with her head against the wheel. She opened the back door putting the box inside.

She got into the car sitting next to Quinn. "I hate this house" she said

"I know" Rachel replied

Quinn looked up at her and without saying anything she connected their lips. "Thank you for coming with me"

"Anything for you Quinn"

**It was pretty emotional for Quinn. **

**Specks**


	12. Chapter 11

**Guess what's back...Faberry Month. In honor of tumblr's Faberry week (June 17th - June 23rd) I will be updating a story per day. This is a short filler. Here's to Day 2 of June. More to come soon and the story will get better...or not.**

**Enjoy!**

**Nothing Is Lost Chapter 11**

Four girls. Quinn forced herself to remember the first time the four of them were with her grandmother. Anything had to be better than what the four of them were doing at the moment. Standing in front of a headstone wasn't the ideal day. They each laid a flower at the head of the plot.

Brittany bent down and kissed her fingers placing them on the cement.

"I miss you so much" she whispered. Santana's head faced the ground; she couldn't speak. Rachel had her hand around the waist of her fiancée.

"We'll give you some alone time" she said

Quinn shook her head. "Don't leave. I just want to say I miss you so much grandma and I kept my promise. I always will, I love you so much"

They left minutes after each lost in their own thoughts.

"I don't think I can come back here" Quinn said.

"Too many painful memories" Rachel agreed.

They held hands walking to the car. Neither of them said a word on their way to the car.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Jerry, Kurt and Blaine were having coffee in the kitchen. The women filed in quietly taking available seats. Quinn reached over taking a sip of Blaine's coffee.<p>

"You four move early" Kurt said

"We're leaving in two days and we wanted to see our parents at least once" Santana replied taking Blaine's coffee from Quinn.

"Jerry do you see anything you want to take?" Rachel said standing immediately.

"I haven't looked. We were waiting for you guys to come back"

"Let's get started then. The sooner I can't be out of this town the better"

Everyone looked at her to ensure she wasn't on another bender.

"Seriously guys. Let's just go"

Santana gave Quinn. Little nudge under the table.

"What about the house babe?'

"What about it? Are you going to use it? Can you see yourself coming back here? Honestly"

"Well no but-"

"No buts Quinn. I don't want to come back here. I'm sick of all the pain and suffering we went through here and I'm ready to let it all go. Jerry do you want the house? You could rent it out or something, burn it, sell it, give it to hobos. I don't care but you can have it" she rambled

Quinn stood. "Okay, breathe. Guys give us a minute"

They looked at Rachel mildly concerned and left Quinn to talk her down.

"I agree this place has been horrible to us and while I'll be happy never coming back, I'm saying to you Rach that you will regret it if you just carelessly discard this place. No one is saying we have to move here or anything but you should take your time and say goodbye to your father, your things and your childhood home. This place hasn't been altogether horrible to us. We found each other and I for one think that's the good from all this bad" she explained.

Rachel whimpered a little and pulled Quinn closer.

"I don't want to feel this way anymore" she said letting the sobs overtake her.

"I know Rach, but rushing this isn't going to make it any easier for you, only harder"

Rachel pulled away wiping her eyes. "We can donate most of daddy's things. He would want that"

Quinn nodded and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"I really miss my daddy" she said closing her eyes.

**It's short and filler-filled but more to come soon. Sorry it's been taking so long.**

**Specks :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Day 11 of June and Rachel is losing her shit. That's all I'll say Shoutout to everyone enjoying this story. It'll start progressing as the chapters go on but it'll all end well, I hope. The story is unedited so sorry for any mistakes. **

**Happy Reading**

**Nothing Is Lost Chapter 12**

"Ahhhhhhhh hiiii" Brittany said putting her hand around Mike's shoulders.

"Hey you" Santana smiled seeing Mike at the door. "How's Rachel?"

"I'm fine, hi Mike!" she replied hugging him. "It's been forever. I'm glad we could catch up"

"Let's take this inside shall we?" Santana said leading them to the living room. Quinn had gone out with Kurt to drop off some more boxes for Salvation Army. After the reading of the will Hiram, much to Rachel's trepidation was grated the sum of 10,000 from Leroy's life plan. Leroy left the other 70,000 for Rachel and Jerry minus the funeral costs. Rachel also go the deed to the house which she signed over to Jerry so as Rachel put it would 'stay in the family'.

"Guys I know we weren't that close coming up to the end of school but I want to admit, I'm proud of you all and I'm so sorry about your dad Rach"

Rachel put her hand around Mike's shoulder. "We're five by five Mikey let's just try to move on"

"Five what by five what?" He asked looking around confused.

Santana shook her head and Brittany had one eyebrow raised. "Ignore the Buffy reference Mike. Quinn should be back here soon with Kurt. Let's go to the kitchen" she suggested. She continued looking at Rachel pulling her back.

"Come here a second" she said

"What's up San?"

"You okay?"

Rachel nodded "Perfect actually, just wanna get outta here tomorrow and leave Lima forever. There's nothing left for me in Ohio Hiram included he could drop dead and I wouldn't give a shit"

Santana leaned in to smell alcohol on Rachel's breath.

"You don't mean that, you've been drinking I can smell it"

"Maybe I have. Doesn't mean I don't think he's a fucking douche"

She walked away leaving Santana standing there.

* * *

><p>"I need another shot" Rachel said handing her glass to Mike. He was on refills now and she was 5 shots from passing out. They all tried to get her to stop but she was pretty adamant on her drinking. Quinn watched as she took the glass from Mike.<p>

"This is your last" she said

"What? No! We still gots lots oof alkehol to go"

"Rachel we're leaving tomorrow you need to get some rest" Quinn explained

"Pffft whatever" she said grabbing the bottle walking up to the bedroom and slamming the door.

"Okay can I be the first to say that she's not dealing?" Blaine said

"I know, I've spoken to her but still I don't know how to talk to her about this"

"I don't either" Santana said confirming what Quinn just said.

"I don't think either of us will know how to get through to her. We just have to keep letting her know that we're here for her"

"Guys I gotta go it was great seeing you promise to keep in touch?" Mike asked standing

"Sure, her how's Tina?"

"Oh uh we broke up years ago. She's in Wyoming now"

"Wyoming..interesting" Kurt said

"Yeah I know. It was great seeing you and take care of Rachel make sure she drinks lots of water"

"We will. Thanks for coming over Mike"

Brittany walked him to the door along with Kurt and Blaine Quinn helped Santana clean up before going to check on Rachel.

The three girls were all up stairs going to bed. When Quinn opened the door she found it empty.

"Rach?" She asked looking into the bathroom. Empty.

"San is Rachel in your room?"

"No lemme check Leroy's room" Quinn turned to see the window to their bedroom open, unlike the way she left it.

"She's not here" Brittany said joining her in the room.

"I think she climbed out the window" Quinn explained.

"Call the boys. We have to find her" Santana said

"Ya think?" Quinn replied before grabbing her jacket and cell phone. "She couldn't have gone far"

"I hope not"

**More to come soon.****I have an idea. Apparently ffn will be removing stories from here so I am thinking about starting a blog just for my stories if you guys would be interested let me know and I'll make it happen. Plus you'll get to read other stuff I'm working on as well.**

**Specks :) **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, it has been a while i know. Here's a new chapter. More to come soon. The story is unedited so forgive any mistakes.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Nothing Is Lost Chapter 13**

_"Grandma do you believe someone that is lost can find their way again?" Quinn asked her grandmother. It was 12:30am and neither of them could sleep. They both had been caught up talking about Quinn's new found love for Rachel and how difficult it has been keeping it from her parents._

_"I believe a person who is lost can be found if there is someone out there who cares enough about them. If you love someone then no matter where they are you should always be able to feel them. Its like with your grandfather. From the moment I knew I loved him I knew I'd never love another"_

_"Do you think I'll always love Rachel?"_

_"Do you want to always love Rachel?"_

_"I think so"_

_"Then there you go. Love is not a black and white thing Lucky. You don't choose who to love and when you do love someone you give it your everything, or you give it nothing at all. There should be no middle" her grandmother had taught her yet another valuable lesson and while Quinn understood what was being said. The full extent of its meaning became present when worry took over._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Nothing Is Lost<strong>_

_**"San is Rachel in your room?"**_

_**"No lemme check Leroy's room" Quinn turned to see the window to their bedroom open, unlike the way she left it.**_

_**"She's not here" Brittany said joining her in the room.**_

_**"I think she climbed out the window" Quinn explained.**_

_**"Call the boys. We have to find her" Santana said**_

_**"Ya think?" Quinn replied before grabbing her jacket and cell phone. "She couldn't have gone far"**_

_**"I hope not"**_

* * *

><p>"I think I know where she is. Tell the boys not to worry. I'm going to go get her" Quinn said softly taking the keys to her rental off the table.<p>

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked still putting her coat on.

"I'll call you if I need you but I need to go get her alone"

"Let us know when you've found her" Santana suggested earning a nod from Quinn as she headed through the door.

Tears fell from Rachel's eyes steadily as she sat rocking from side to side. Her world didn't make as much as sense as she needed it to right now. She was unsure if the alcohol coursing through her veins played a part in this or if it solely depended on the grief she was running from.

Mumbling under her breath she decided it didn't matter right now. Nothing or no one did anymore.

"I need no one" she repeated

"I fail to believe that" a voice said from behind her.

"Go home Quinn" she slurred throwing the almost empty bottle to the ground. Quinn by passed the grave she was about to walk on and pointed the flashlight at Rachel.

"I'm not going anywhere and this is no way for you to be paying respect to your father"

The brunette rolled her eyes and stumbled getting to her feet from the spot she had been opposite her father's grave.

"I hate you a little bit sometimes" she admitted to Quinn who took the empty bottle off the ground and put her hand around Rachel's shoulder.

"I could live with that" Quinn said as they walked to the car.

"How did you find me anyway?" Rachel slurred once again.

Quinn took Rachel's hand and put it to her chest, adjacent to her heart.

"I feel your pain baby, I'll always know where to find you. That and its what I did when grandma died. I spent lots of time by her grave before I went back to school. It felt like I was close to her even though she was gone"

"How did you get the strength to stop going?" Rachel asked as they reached the edge of the graveyard.

"You gave it to me. The night before I went back to school was the last time I snuck out to go to her and that day when we worked this out, well I realized that there are people that are still alive that I love. I figured my grandmother will always be alive in me but she's gone and if I dwell on her being gone then I'd miss out on being with you"

Quinn helped Rachel to the passenger side of the car and messaged Santana. By the time she got to the driver's side Rachel was settled in and close to falling asleep.

"Can we go home now?" she asked

"I'm driving you home now so you could sleep" Quinn replied

"No I meant New York. Can we go now?"

"Baby its only a few hours before our flight surely you can wait"

Rachel sighed and looked away. "I guess"

**More to come soon...Rachel is on a slow slippery slope down, let's see where she heads shall we?**

**Specks :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, here's a new chapter. More to come soon. Its unedited so forgive any mistakes. **

** Happy Reading :)**

**Nothing Is Lost Chapter 14**

Quinn sighed closing the door behind her. They were back in New York and Rachel's mood seemed to improve a little.

"Quinn" Rachel said taking her sunglasses off and turning, "I'm going to take a nap, head hurts"

Quinn nodded in agreement saying something about unpacking their stuff. Rachel gave n indication that she heard what was said and Quinn was met with the slamming of their bedroom door.

Once she was settled Quinn checked her phone.  
><strong><br>How is she? - S**

**She won't talk to me, you know she's never talked to me about these things - Q**

Instantly a reply came.  
><strong><br>I can be there in an hour - S**

**Come whenever, I should have let you talk to her before we left - Q**

**Don't beat yourself up about this; Rach is a complicated emotional chick to get. To be fair we all thought you were the best person to be there for her. I'll try to get there in under an hour - S**

Quinn went to their bedroom and saw Rachel on the bed with her eyes closed but not asleep. She was about to leave her alone.

"Don't go" she whispered motioning with her hand for Quinn to join her on the bed, "can I hold you?"

Quinn took her shoes off and slid the long jeans off getting into bed. Rachel's hands snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

They stayed there in silence for a while though Rachel didn't sleep, she ran circles along Quinn's skin instead and Quinn fell asleep from exhaustion eventually.

* * *

><p>Rachel knew Quinn hadn't slept almost the entire time they were in Lima and worrying about her just made it harder for Quinn to relax so Rachel decided that it was time Quinn stopped worrying about her and worry about herself instead.<p>

Now that Quinn was fully asleep, Rachel eased away from her and went into the kitchen. She looked around tapping her stomach to a beat playing in her head deciding what exactly she was in search of. The doorbell rang and she ran towards it before it woke Quinn. She pulled the door open to see Santana.

"Hey, come on in" she said walking back to the kitchen. "I hope you didn't come to see Quinn she's finally sleeping.

"Not so much. I just wanted to see how you guys settled in"

Rachel pulled some chicken from the freezer and tossed it to Santana, then started taking various vegetables out.

"In other words, Quinn wanted you to talk to me because she thinks I'd open up to you before I do with her" she said knowingly.

"Pretty much"

Rachel put the chicken breast pieces to boil in a pot of water and shook her head.

"You know I love her but she has this insane need to want me to always be good. I am allowed to be a mixture of emotions and she is all I need. Sure, she's exhausted and probably didn't even realize it but she's all I ever needed"

Santana removed her jacket and started chopping some vegetables for Rachel.

"You can't really blame her, the only death she had to deal with was Grandma F and Fabrays are raised to hold it all in. The thought of losing you was the only reason she actually broke down and grieved for her the way a human would. Just be there for one another and you're both gonna be better"

Rachel nodded and smiled a little. "She's been doing so much for me lately I wanted to do something for her tonight, hence the dinner. She has been great the past weeks, you all have and I needed that. Its time to pick up the pieces"

"That's my girl"

Santana finished the vegetables for Rachel and left when she started the stir fry. Rachel completed the dish and headed back to the bedroom and back into Quinn's arms wanting to be there when she eventually woke up. Quinn mumbled something in her sleep and turned to pull Rachel closer to her.

* * *

><p>"Hey love" Rachel said when Quinn opened her eyes.<p>

The blonde yawned and stretched. "How long was I out?" she asked

"A couple hours give or take"

Quinn looked around, it was still day time so she didn't sleep too long as to miss the entire day.

"So you just watched me?"

"Not the whole time, I cooked, cleaned up the kitchen, unpacked our stuff and of course Santana came over per your request"

Quinn's eyes dropped. "She told you"

Rachel put a hand on Quinn's cheek.

"Quinn I'd never not open up to you, I've said everything I needed to say except maybe thank you. Let me say thank you and show you how much I appreciate having you in my life"

"Rach you d-"

"Yes I do" Rachel pulled her lips to Quinn's making the first step towards thanking her.

**Short and sweet. Gonna update more soon. **

**Specks :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay so I haven't updated this fic since 2012. Truth is couple days after this last update my grandmother died and it hit me kind of hard. I've had time to reflect and I decided to continue with this story. So here's a short addition to the story. Let me know what you all think and I shall update it as soon as possible. **

**Enjoy**

**Nothing Is Lost Chapter 15**

Rachel breathed as her downward dog was perfect. It was a couple of weeks since her dad's death and she was trying to get her life back to some form of normalcy.

Quinn walked into the room to see her lady's ass facing her. She smiled not daring interrupt her while doing yoga. She rubbed the faint bruise on her arm where Rachel punched her for her last interruption.

"I'm finishing up now if you want to talk" Rachel panted as she relaxed on the mat pulling her legs into easy pose. She heaved a breath and smiled at Quinn, closing her eyes to breathe one more. Quinn sat on the couch to watch her. She had to admire the benefits she reaped from Rachel's new found flexibility and just the thought of it was turning her on.

Quinn shook her head and walked into the kitchen to find some breakfast for her and Rachel. After Rachel's final stretches she came into the kitchen being handed a bottle of water from Quinn.

"Do you want to get married next week?" she blurted out.

Quinn stood by the fridge absolutely shocked. "You're serious. This isn't some mechanism you're using to divert your grief?"

Rachel smiled and continued "I want to marry you. I always wanted to marry you and there's absolutely nothing holding us back so why not? We'd be putting the wedding up a little closer than we wanted it but I don't think I could stand not being married to you another second. So what do you say, want to be my wife next week?"

Quinn smiled at her and nodded, picking her up into the air.

"This is beyond nuts but let's do it"

"We have to have dinner tonight so we can tell the others" Rachel insisted.

Quinn put to stand and backed away "Fine but I'm staying far away from San, she'll want to kick my ass"

She took her phone out her pocket and sent Santana a text.

**Dinner tonight. Our place. Tell the others.**

* * *

><p>"Okay what's going on?" Santana asked looking between her two friends. She at the dining room table with everyone and she was starting to feel like she was missing something. "You two have been acting all weird from the moment we stepped in here so what the hell is going on? Are you high? Is so, can I have some?"<p>

Kurt looked at Blaine who nodded, confirming that he had the same thoughts.

Quinn and Rachel looked between one another and smiled.

"We decided to get married…" Rachel started

"….We already know this" Brittany interrupted

"Yes we know but you didn't let me finish. We're getting married next week"

They looked at their four closest friends who all sat confused and silent. Santana stood pointing at Quinn.

"You. Follow me" Quinn shook her head and kissed Rachel's cheek before following Santana into the living room.

"What San?" she asked watching her friend turn to face her with an angry look on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Quinn?"

**Let me know **

**Specks :)**


End file.
